


Someone is found: Love Drabbles

by mrschiltoncat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Mild Language, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrschiltoncat/pseuds/mrschiltoncat
Summary: A few little chapters about Frederick and the reader in "Someone is Waiting," after they get together. They can be read as stand alone.  These two "love drabbles" were inspired by a head canon  by xemopeachx on tumblr, that Chilton would be very awkward at "sexting."  Mostly fluff.  Reader goes on a business trip, she's a bit anxious and Freddy helps her through.





	1. Love Drabbles Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter is dedicated to xemopeachx. You can find her head canon for Fred and texting here: 
> 
> https://xemopeachx.tumblr.com/post/151499463361/i-feel-like-poor-fred-would-be-so-bad-at-sexting
> 
> Reader gets a romantic text from her boyfriend, Frederick, while at work. Cuteness follows. Reader is anxious about a work trip.

You checked your phone upon hearing the little ping. You smiled to yourself, it was Frederick. Always sending you sweet messages throughout the day. You knew he wouldn’t say it, but he’d be hurt if he didn’t hear from you soon enough. Like the time you were in a meeting and he called you after, you could hear the worry in his voice. 

His fears as his voice held that small tremble others might miss, but with your own anxiety and how well you knew him, you couldn’t miss it. And any kind of sadness or pain in your Frederick’s voice was almost painful to you as well. His smile and his happiness in turn brought you more joy than you had ever thought possible. 

You were a bit surprised when you saw the text, blushing. 

_I’d very much like to make love to you tonight darling._

You nearly choked on the tea you were drinking. Even when talking about sex, Frederick always referred to it as making love. Never sex, never fucking. You found it sweet, especially after you mentioned he always referred to it as such.

"Well, it’s because I love you,“ he had said, blushing beet red.   “How could it be anything else?”  

You had just smiled, thinking you couldn’t have loved this man more, and yet again he had proven you wrong. He was always sending you sweet texts, but nothing regarding sex. That was something Frederick couldn’t discuss in public without being flustered. And, you were quite sure, get more turned on than he would mean to be in a public setting.  

You were about to respond when your coworker, Pam, walked in. You both were going to lunch in a few minutes, you had almost forgotten. "Ready?” She asked, smiling at you.  "Ah, one sec,“ you replied and the phone pinged again. 

_If that’s alright with you. Of course._

You chuckled softly, and before you could reply, another text. 

_If not, that’s fine. But sexual relations this evening would be divine._

You coughed, eyes widening as you stared at the screen with a giggle. 

"Oh it’s lover boy I see.” You rolled your eyes, blushing. 

 "Just give me a minute Pam, I’ll meet you in the lobby ok,“ It seemed your Fred was working himself into a tizzy.  Pam just laughed, leaving you with your phone.  “Okay just hurry up I’m starving!”

“I will!” You called out, another ping going off as she left.  

_Of course if you don’t want to that is fine. I love you sweetheart._

Once again, you found you loved him more than before. It only seemed to grow by day. Picking up your phone, you dialed Frederick, who answered after one ring. 

"I-I’m sorry, was that too much?" 

You laughed softly, you could see him all worried, adorable, wanting so badly to please you. "Frederick, it wasn’t,” you said in a coo, trying to soothe your love.  “It was very nice, I always love getting your messages darling. You don’t have to worry,” you said, smiling.

“I know…it’s just, you are going on your trip, and I wanted to make you happy,” he tried to explain, you could hear him closing his office door, his nerves seeping through the phone.  

“You DO make me happy Freddy, why would you think…” You trailed off, suddenly realizing why your sweet man was acting this way.  You were going out of town for a few days for work, and you hated to admit, you were nervous.  

Of course any change stressed you, you had your own issues as well.  But this would be the first time you would be sleeping without him since you two moved in together.  There was nothing like having Frederick snuggle close to you after a long day.  To have him there to listen to your worries, to comfort him in his.

But you were hesitant to admit just how scared you were to be without him, even for only a few nights.  So you had mentioned perhaps texting or phone sex might be fun to try.  

You didn’t want to focus on what you would really miss the most, you were afraid you might just dissolve into tears, and beg him to come with you.  Which you knew if you only asked, he would, without hesitation.  But you told yourself that was silly, you were a grown woman, you could handle a few nights.  Couldn’t you?

But you couldn’t stand the thought of your Frederick thinking you were unhappy with him in any way.  He made you happier than you had been in a long time.  

“Sweetheart?” Frederick said, his voice shaking, when you realized you had been silent.  

“Sorry, Fred, no, when I said that, it would be fun to try sure, but…it doesn’t matter honey,” you said.  “I’m….I’m just going to miss you,” you said, your voice cracking slightly.  “It’s stupid, but I’m…I’m nervous Freddy,” you said, voice barely audible.  “I should have just said so…”

“Oh sweetheart, it’s alright,” Frederick said.  “It’s not stupid at all.  I-I will miss you too darling…very much,” he whispered.  “I doubt I will sleep much,” he admitted, laughing nervously. 

You felt your heart swell with love for Frederick.  It was like you were two sides of the same coin, you got each other in ways no one else did.  There was a comfortable silence for a moment.  

“I could come with you…” Frederick said.  

“You are too good to me Freddy,” you said, smiling widely.  “I’ll…I think I’ll be okay though, as long as you will be just a phone call away…”

“Of course I will.  I love you so much sweetheart,” he said ardently.  

“I love you too.  You make me really happy Freddy, please don’t worry,” you said, feeling better now that you had told him your fears.  

“I’m glad, so do you,” Frederick said, his voice thick with emotion.  

“Freddy, I’m going to lunch with Pam, but I can’t wait to see you at home.”

“Me too amor.  It can’t get here fast enough,” he said.

“Oh and Freddy?”  You said, with a small giggle, before heading out.  Pam was sure to come back any moment if you didn’t hustle.  

“Yes darling?”

“I would very much like to take you up on your offer later, if you still want to,” you said.

“…Alright then.  Until tonight, mi amor.”

You blushed and giggled again.  “Until then!”  


	2. Someone is Found:  Love Drabbles Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this little story after reader and Chilton get together from "Someone is Waiting". Can be read as stand alone. Here reader is on her trip and has an anxiety attack. Fred helps her through it.

You sat down on the hotel bed, finally away from everyone else. It was going well, but they had asked you to speak tomorrow at the psychiatric conference. Your boss was originally going to speak, but she had come down with some version of the flu, and was near impossible to understand. She liked you though, and wanted you to give the speech.

You had agreed, feeling as though you had no choice. But now you were starting to panic. One of your coworkers was clearly angry you had been asked instead of him, and he had been giving you a hard time all day. He was always kind of a pain, but you didn’t typically deal with him much. 

You had fought back tears most of the day, wishing you were going home to Frederick. Just to have him envelope you in his embrace would have been heavenly. Instead, you were in this little hotel room by yourself. You bit your lip, a sob growing in your throat as the tears finally began to fall. You wanted to call Frederick, but what good would it be just to weep over the phone to him? He would get worried, and you hated to worry him. This seemed so trivial. 

As though he had read your mind, your phone rang, and Frederick’s photo came across the screen. You inhaled deeply, trying to relax, before you answered the phone. He wouldn’t be able to understand you if you just cried anyway. 

“Hello sweetheart,” Frederick’s voice came through the line once you picked up. 

You shivered slightly, trying to stop yourself from crying. A sad, little “Hi,” was all that came out of your phone.

“Amor? What’s wrong? “Frederick said, his tone now filled with worry and concern for you. 

You took a shaky breath, not wanting to just cry in his ear. Of course his kind voice made it hard not to.

“It’s okay, talk to me darling, please,” he said, a slight tremble in his voice when you didn’t respond right away. “Are you hurt?” He asked, his voice raising in pitch at the end. Even though he knew this was unlikely, he always had to be sure. He would be on the next plane to you if that were the case.

The thought of how much he cared for you went through your mind, and a little sob escaped your throat. 

“Por favor, dime…” Frederick said, in a hurried voice, reverting to Spanish as he began to panic.

“I-I’m okay Freddy, I’m not hurt,” you managed to get out. 

You could hear his sigh of relief on the phone, you felt terrible for worrying him. Your dear Freddy. 

“I’m…I’m sorry to scare you. It’s..it’s just been a long day,” you said, your voice catching in between words often due to your tears. 

“Shh…no, don’t apologize. It’s alright sweetheart. I’m here. I love you so much, it’s going to be okay,” he said softly, doing his best to get you through what he knew was an anxiety attack.

“I miss you Freddy,” you sobbed, his sweet words only bringing your emotions more to the forefront, and you shook as you huddled in on yourself on the bed. 

“Oh darling, I miss you too. Please breathe for me amor. Very soon you will be home again, I’m so proud of you,” he said softly, trying to encourage you. He too wished he could hold you until your attack passed. It was an ache, not being able to be by your side when you were upset. 

“Proud? I can’t go a few days alone without…this happening,” you cried, angry with yourself. Your nose was running, and you reached for a tissue from the little bedside table. Other people yelled, when you were upset, you cried. Sometimes so much your nose would be stuffed for the day. It made you feel weak, that sinking feeling. And that emptiness you felt when you got like this. 

“You’re doing wonderfully, yes I am proud of you,” he said softly. “Remember, this won’t last for too long, why don’t you tell me what happened? Or do you want to talk about something else, mi amor?” Frederick knew that sometimes a distraction was what you needed, to calm yourself. 

“It’s…it’s just, I have to give this presentation, and Davis is being a dick about it,” you said between tears. 

“Oh sweetheart, a presentation? That’s great darling,” he said, you could hear his smile through the phone. “You didn’t mention that before, how exciting,” he said. 

“Boss got sick. It’s on abuse survivors, how to help them best through therapy. I have her notes, but I’m …. I’m gonna suck Freddy,” you sobbed again through the phone, your voice more of a wail now.

“You most certainly will not,” Frederick said with conviction. “You are the most intelligent person I know. Your boss obviously really trusts you a great deal already. It just sounds like Davis is jealous. I’m sorry he’s being an ass, amor,” he said, and you could hear it in his voice. How when you hurt, Frederick hurt too. You tried to focus on the first part of what he said. 

“Most…most intelligent?” You squeaked, eyes widening. “Really?” 

“Yes, sweetheart, you are. Even more so than me,” he teased, trying to make you laugh. 

You smiled slightly, a tiny laugh coming through the tears. “Well…thanks honey,” you said. 

“I’m only telling the truth,” he said softly, ardently to you. 

You were relaxing more, tears slowing down now. 

“Thank you Freddy. I love you so much, you know,” you said, smiling more fully now.

“You don’t have to thank me darling. I love you too. Do you want to practice what you will say maybe? “

Looking at the bedside clock, you saw it was nearly midnight. Frederick needed his rest, you knew he would probably have trouble sleeping without you. 

“Oh, Freddy, you need to work tomorrow don’t you? You should probably- “

“Hush,” he cooed. “I want to hear your speech. I know you, I’m sure you already have ideas.”

There was no use fighting with him, you knew he was just as stubborn as you could be. So the two of you spend another hour on the phone, as you went through ideas, and he gave you his support and encouragement. You got to bed around 1:30, with a smile on your face after saying goodnight to your Freddy. He said he would think of you the next day at 4, the time of your speech.

As nervous as you were, things went well. People seemed to love your speech, and you got a great deal of applause. As you walked back to your seat to chat with your coworkers, you were pleasantly surprised by who was there. 

“Frederick! What are you doing here?” You said, smiling widely, as he stood up to greet you, a beautiful bouquet in hand. Everyone else faded away as you gazed into those green eyes, running into his arms. 

“I couldn’t miss your speech,” he said. “You were brilliant mi amor,” he said, as you pulled back to smile at him. 

You felt tears forming in your eyes, but this time it wasn’t due to upset. It was love and joy. 

“I love you Frederick,” you whispered, placing a kiss to his lips.

“I love you too,” he mumbled against your lips, smiling as he held you tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are lovely! thanks for reading


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another little snippet once the couple gets together. Or can be read as stand alone. Written as a gift for my dear friend vintagemichelle91 from Tumblr for her birthday. Some angst but as usual ends up happy, don't fear.

Your birthday was something you used to look forward to, but things change.  You had typically organized something special, a night out with friends, but that was when you were married.  And a lot of those friends were mutual friends with your ex, so that wouldn’t really work.  

But it wasn’t all bad. You were with Frederick now, and you were looking forward to spending a lovely evening with him.  You two had gotten together fairly recently, so you weren’t expecting much.  Just having him with you would be more than enough.  You smiled as you thought of your sweet man, so kind and tender with you. You had confessed your feelings a few weeks ago, and you were finally starting to feel…more like yourself. More than you had in a long time. Frederick was a beautiful source of support.   

You were constantly finding yourself smiling like a goofy teenager when you thought of how much you loved him.  When you would look at your phone to find a sweet message.  When you would get a flower delivery at work, when you would get a call midday to see if you were free for lunch.  How he knew what to say to relax you whenever you had an anxiety attack.  He wasn’t threatened by your career, or your intelligence.  He would look at you like you were the only person he saw whenever you walked into a room.  Frederick made you feel…special.   He told you he loved you daily, and he showed it in his actions.  

So you had mixed feelings about your birthday.  The bad memories, of fights with your ex, of having less friends now mixed with the happiness of your new love.  

When you woke to a knock on your door, you frowned.  You had taken the day off, planning to sleep, watch tv, and generally do nothing until it was time to go to dinner with Frederick.  Who would be knocking now?

You padded to your apartment door, pulling on a robe, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.  Your cat meowed at you, wanting your full attention, and of course, to be fed.  “Hold on, yes, yes, I will feed you in a second.  Need to see who’s at the door,” you mumbled, looking through the peephole.

“Frederick?”  You exclaimed, unlocking the door when you saw your handsome man standing there with flowers.  He was wearing your favorite dark purple checkered shirt.  

“Happy birthday my darling,” he said, smiling as you stepped aside to let him in, and closing the door behind him. 

“Oh, thank you honey,” you replied, pleasantly surprised by his early arrival.  “I’m a mess though, I didn’t think I was seeing you until this evening?  Don’t you have work?”  You asked, taking the flowers and leaning in for a kiss.

“I couldn’t wait to see you,” he mumbled against your lips, gently pulling you into his embrace once you placed the bouquet on the table by the door.  “And you look beautiful.  You always do mi amor,” he whispered, placing his head into the crook of your neck and peppering your neck with kisses.  Frederick inhaled deeply, sighing.  “And you smell amazing, as usual,” he hummed, swaying you gently in his embrace.  

You closed your eyes, melting into his embrace.  Home. That’s how it felt when you were wrapped in his arms, a completed puzzle piece.  After holding each other for a few minutes, Frederick pulled back to rest his forehead on yours, smiling.  His green eyes shone with so much love for you it made you a bit weak in the knees.

“So, you’re probably tired, but I have plans for us,” he said shyly, looking down at his watch. “We have a little time.  Maybe…we can go back to bed,” he said softly.

“Frederick!”  You teased, laughing at his suggestion.  “It’s early, let me wake up a little,” you laughed, smiling at him.  

“No, I…I mean, I always want that,” he teased back, looking away from you a little.  “I just…I want to lie next to you…to hold you,” he said, his voice barely audible.  You gently placed your hand on his cheek, guiding him to look at you.  “I…I just….I hate sleeping alone now,” he laughed nervously, searching your eyes.  

Since the first time you had been together, you had spent many a night at each other’s homes.  And as amazing as the sex was, just as amazing, if not more so, was the overall intimacy.  Having someone to talk to before bed, to rest your head on his chest while he held you close.  You felt so content just being beside him.  And you knew Frederick felt the same, just the other’s presence eased your worried minds.  

“Oh honey, I do too,” you whispered, placing kisses over his cheeks.  Frederick smiled, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.   “Let’s go lay down, I just have to feed the cat and put these in water,” you said, gently moving from his hold.

“No,” he said softly, not letting you go.  “It’s your birthday.  I’ll do that,” he said.  “You just go relax sweetheart,” he said, placing a kiss to your forehead.  

You nodded, padding off to the bedroom.  It didn’t matter if it was your birthday.  Frederick always helped with little things like that.  It was like you were a team.    

You cuddled close together for an hour, dozing off against your love until he woke you with a kiss and gentle words a bit later.  

“Time to go darling,” he said.  

“Freddy, can’t we just cuddle all day,” you muttered, curling into his side.  

He chuckled softly, placing a kiss to the top of your head.  “But I think you will enjoy this, trust me, alright mi amor,” he said softly.

You knew of course, no matter what he had planned, he would cancel it all for you if you insisted. But you knew whatever it was, he must have put in a great deal of effort, which made you feel so loved.  

“Alright honey,” you said, yawning and getting out of bed.  

A short while later, you were riding in a limo.  You had never been in one before, something you had mentioned to Frederick months ago when talking about your lives.  You had mentioned how you always wondered what riding in one was like, having never been to prom as a teen.  You were shocked he had remembered this.  

“Thank you Freddy, I feel like a princess,” you giggled, as you sipped on a champagne in the car.  

“You should,” he whispered, placing a tender kiss to your lips.   “You deserve only the best, mi amor,” he muttered against your mouth, gently pushing a stray tendril of hair behind your ear.  

You blushed, returning his kiss.  Where had this sweet man been all your life?  Pulling back, you gazed into your love’s green eyes.  “You make me so happy you know, Freddy.  And I don’t mean just today,” you said, smiling at him, your throat catching with emotion.  Eyes welled with unshed tears as you thought on how different, how much better your life had been since he had come into it.  

“You do too,” he said, voice barely audible, caressing your cheek.  The moment was interrupted when the driver knocked on the partition, telling you that you were now at your destination.  

“Alright darling, time to go, don’t want to miss our flight,” he said casually, grinning as he opened the door and offered you his hand.  He knew you had not guessed this surprise.  

“Flight?  What?  Frederick, what did you do,” you said in shock, taking his hand and getting out, realizing you were at the airport.  “Oh honey, you didn’t have to fly us anywhere.  I’m not even packed!”

Frederick simply smiled, chuckling softly at you.  “You don’t need to amor, it’s a short trip,” he said, tipping the driver and taking his cane from the backseat.  

“Still, Freddy, you know I don’t need all this, right?  Just you,” you said, eyes wide, as you squeezed his hand.  You loved that he did this for you, but it wasn’t needed.  You would be happy just laying all day in his arms.

“Shh…I know, but I want to spoil the woman I love,” he said, pulling you gently into his embrace.   You blushed, at a loss for words, simply nodding, and following him into the airport.

Turns out, he was taking you to NYC, where you spent the day first at a fancy spa, being pampered. Then, box seats to a Broadway show, and a dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in the city. You felt like the most adored woman in the world.  

Frederick held your hand as you exited the limo at the end of the night, where you assumed you would be flying back home.  Instead, you stopped in front of the Ritz Carlton in Manhattan.

“Freddy, shouldn’t we be heading back,” you said, confused as he led you inside.  

“In the morning. Tonight we are staying here.  Your neighbor is watching the cat,” he said, thrilled he had kept this little secret from you.  You simply clutched to his side as you checked in, feeling your pulse race.  This couldn’t be right.  It must be a dream.  Today was too amazing, no one went to all this trouble for you.  And then to stay at such a hotel, it was time to wake up, you told yourself.  

“Hey, are you okay,” Frederick asked, worried that he had picked the wrong place, as you were silent until you walked into the room.  You didn’t answer, just sat down on the king sized bed, tears now spilling over your cheeks.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong darling?  You don’t like the room?  We can ask for another?”  

You just shook your head as you cried, your shoulders trembling.  He sat next to you, pulling you gently into his embrace.  “It’s okay mi amor, I’m here,” he whispered, wanting to support you during what he assumed was anxiety.

You sobbed, melting into his arms as he rocked you, head hiding in the crook of his neck.  Tears soaked his coat, and Frederick felt as if he would cry too at seeing you so upset.  But he swallowed, holding in his worries, knowing he needed to be strong for you.  He rubbed your back, humming softly to you.  “Perhaps you need to sleep darling, it’s okay,” he cooed in your ear.  

“No,” you said, pulling back slightly, still wrapped in his embrace.  “No one ever…I don’t deserve this Freddy…I…I’m not special,” you sobbed, clutching to the lapels of his shirt.  You felt your anxiety creep in, no one this wonderful would stay.  

“Stop,” he said firmly, surprising you with the conviction in his tone.  “Don’t ever say that.  Yes, you do,” he said, cupping your cheeks in his hands. He swallowed, his own green eyes filling with tears.  

“Freddy, I…” you faltered, “I’m sorry, I’m such a mess, you deserve better,” you said between sobs.  

“I don’t want anyone but you,” he said, tears finally falling from his eyes.  “It breaks my heart to hear you think you don’t deserve this,” he said, locking eyes with you.  “Do you have any idea how happy you make me too?”

You didn’t know what to say, just looking back at the man who held your heart.  “I’ve…you went to all this trouble, and now I’m crying because it’s so much, I’m so sorry,” you said, ashamed at the way you were.  You always seemed to get in your own way.

“Nunca,” he said softly, gently forcing you to look back at him.  “Never apologize to me for how you feel.  For crying, for any of it,” he whispered, kissing away your tears.  “You deserve this, even if you think you don’t,” he said ardently, placing a lingering kiss to your forehead.  You whimpered, hands going to hold tight to his wrists as he still held your face in his hands.  

“I love you too.  I ….I hate that I get so upset, you deserve more,” you insisted, sniffing as you tried to control your anxiety.

“I love you, okay?  I love _you_.  I love you when you cry, when you don’t cry.  It doesn’t matter.  Please… _please_  don’t be sorry, not now, not ever.  I’m so happy to be with you darling,” he said, struggling to keep from sobbing himself.  “Your emotions just show what a big heart you have,” he said, stroking your cheek.  

“You accept me for who I am don’t you?  You love me even when I cry, or I have a nightmare don’t you?”

“Of course Frederick,” you said, taken aback slightly.  

“You don’t think less of me for my problems do you?”  He asked, in a small voice, searching your eyes.

“Of course not,” you said.

“Then why would I you amor?” He asked, and you struggled to find a retort to that, nodding slowly at his logic.  God, you didn’t know how you had gotten so lucky.  

“Okay,” you whispered, smiling slightly as you curled into his embrace once more.  

“I’m so happy to be holding you darling, I love you,” he whispered, resting his head atop yours as you slowly calmed.  

Frederick never wanted to be without you.  He hoped he could have the privilege of holding you for the rest of your life.  When you got back home, he planned on asking if you wanted to live with him.

Later that night, after you had relaxed, he made love to you as he held you close and told you over and over how much he loved you.  And you knew he did.  Even when you doubted yourself, Frederick believed in you.  He saw you, and accepted and loved you.  It was the greatest gift one could ever give.  

“Thank you, Frederick,” you whispered, as you cuddled close to him after you had made love.  

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” he teased, smiling down at you as he pulled you closer to his chest.

You laughed softly, eyes filled with love for him.  “I meant for being you,” you said, placing a soft tender kiss on his lips.  

He blushed, returning your kiss.  “Well, I hope you had a nice birthday darling,” he said smiling.  

“The best.  And thank you for this…but know you’re all I need Frederick,” you said, hoping he understood he was deserving of this happiness too.

“As are you,” he said softly, smiling as he kissed you again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing feedback! And for those waiting on the main story, I'm working on the next chapter now! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
